tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Weight a Minute
Episode of Red Life. Summary Colleen gains a significant amount of weight through her constant stress eating and her friends attempt to help her lose it so she could participate in an upcoming marathon, but Corey and his friends believe Colleen is fine as she is. Plot Trina, Mina and Alison return from an unexplained adventure. They decide to reunite with Colleen and upon getting to her house, are horrified to see she is now obese. She blames the extra weight on the stress of her friends being gone for so long, but when Alison suggests they help her lose weight, she protests claiming that the girls only appreciate her for being thin, something that Corey reinforces. It's revealed that Colleen is the school's top runner, and that there's an upcoming custom marathon where if their school loses, the staff and students have to clean the floors of the other schools with their mouths. They inform their gym coach Jaceon about Colleen's situation and he decides to help the girls convince Colleen to lose weight. At first, they try to reason with her, but she proves to be too difficult to work with. They then decide to see if Colleen could still participate in the marathon, which leads to her destroying the neighborhood and injuring various individuals, even Trina after Colleen lands on top of the hood of her car. Corey tells her that she'll never succeed, but Trina loses sight on her plan after noticing Corey smells like cheese and has gained some weight. The gang sulks and binge eats at A&M's. They find Colleen and blame her for everything that has happened. Jaceon decides to give her liposuction, which causes Colleen to run around the block for a few hours. By the time she stops, she realizes she has lost al of her weight and is now able to participate in the marathon. Meanwhile, Corey and his friends have gained a significant amount of weight after eating too much cheese. Trivia * The marathon is modeled after the opening sequence to The Simpsons. * These Disney characters make cameo appearances mid-way into the episode during the marathon practice, and are subject to injury. ** Tino, Carver, Tish and Lori (The Weekenders) get toppled down. ** A dog attempts to leap into Candace Flynn's (Phineas and Ferb) arms, which causes her to drop a jar of bees which sting her and her friends Stacy and Jenny. ** Trinket St. Blair (Pepper Ann) gets knocked into the window of a pet shop. ** Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) is startled after getting bumped into and she shoots her wand. ** The magic from the wand obliterates Dipper and Mabel's (Gravity Falls) book. * Estus makes a brief cameo. Dave Willis wasn't around to lend his voice to the character, so Strange used audio from an episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force to phone in the lines heard from him. * When Alison attempts to make an excuse for Colleen being absent from gym, her statement mirrors the lyrics to The Headmaster's Ritual by The Smiths. * Corey blames a "bald Britsh guy" for making him eat the cheese. An obvious reference to Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. * The episode reflects on the disfavor geared toward Discover Card, pointing out how business have to pay extra toward it just to have it used by merchants. * Trina has a credit card for Maestirrus (a mix of the names of MasterCard, Maestro and Cirrus). The company headquarters is shown to be two blocks away from A&M's. She also has a card for Diners Club International, a card that Strange has used along with Cirrus.